Equipment
Communications A comlink is a portable device that transferred voice signals from one location to another. Personal Comlink Most comlinks in use throughout the galaxy were small objects easily stowed and linked to other comlinks or communications devices. Model: SoroSuub C1 Type: Personal comlink Skill: Communications Cost: 20 credits Availability: 1 Range: 50 kilometers over land and up to low orbit Source: Arms and Equipment Guide (page 87) Advanced Hidden Comlink This comlink was designed to be invisible to the naked eye and fit in most species' audio receptacles. It was expensive but favored among covert ops teams, thieves, and rogues. Model: YDL Silent A8 Comlink Type: Personal comlink Skill: Communications Cost: 10,000 credits Availability: X Range: 50 kilometers over land and up to low orbit Note: It takes a heroic Search, Perception, or Sensors roll to notice the presence of the comlink. Datapad A datapad '''was was a small electronic device used for the input, storage and displaying of information '''Model: Standard datapad Type: Portable computer workstation Skill: Computer programming/repair Availability: 1 Appearances: Rulebook (page 226), Gundark’s Fantastic Technology (pages 92-93), Heir to the Empire Sourcebook (pages 106-107) Protective Suits Protective Vests Spacesuits Vacuum Suit Incom developed this version of the military flight suit decades ago; it is in common usage throughout the galaxy. Model: Incom Military Vacuum Suit Type: Personal vacuum suit Cost: 1,100 Availability: 1 Note: A character in space must make a Moderate stamina or Strength check every hour or he or she is exposed to vacuum or suffer a wound caused by the freezing cold of space. Source: Rulebook (pages 227-228) Combat Armor Powersuits Military Unit Armor Individual Armor Blaine's Jensaarai Armor The enclave of Jensaarai on Zaralner wear different models of this armor, however the cortosis weave's strength against lightsabers is the same. Model: Jensaarai Cortosis Weave Armor Type: Armor Scale: Character Cost: 16,500 Availability: 4, X Game Notes: Blaine Hansom's configuration of armor provides protection for +1D to Physical, +1D to Energy, and +5D to lightsaber and covers his chest, torso, arms, and legs. When Blaine Hansom became Baron Administrator, he convinced the Exex of Cloud City to should the cost of purchasing a Borg Construct '''and the surgery to install it on Tek Krodak, arguing he would work for Cloud City and repay it with his wages. '''Tek's Cybernetic Implant Description: Bulky cybernetic console that covers ears and ports directly into the brain. Cybernetic enhancement made famous by Lando Calrissian's assistant Lobot. Manufacturer: BioTech Model: Custom Aj^6 Borg Construct Special Enhancements: * Storage: Can store up to 8D worth of information, which is uploaded to the system from knowledge cartridges and/or the network the cyborg, is connected to. * At-Computer Link: Allows a simple connection to a mainframe in the immediate area. Allows remote use of mainframe and network for the performance of simple commands only (data access, open airlocks, seal off doors, send communications, etc.). Range of 0.5 kilometer; Tek’s model can use one network at a time. * Cyborg/Droid Interface: Allows direct connection to droids. * Knowledge Cartridges: Replaces the cyborg's skill with that of the knowledge cartridge; uploads skill dice/skill points into borg construct's memory banks. Each holds a maximum of 6D in skills. Tek currently has four different chips: Bureaucracy, Planetary Systems, Streetwise, Security * Central Computer Access (Cloud City): Range: 1 Km +2D bonus to bureaucracy, law enforcement, computer programming/repair, and security when pertaining to a central computer for Cloud City. Can monitor any individual, can remotely control any of the systems. Tek's Ibis Speaker Guard Belt Type: Personal energy shield Scale: Character Game Notes: Grants wearer +1D to hide rolls against noticing items stored on belt. Has room for 8 scout droids Bota's Guardian of Ibis Energy Shield Model: Guardian of Ibis Shield Type: Personal energy shield Scale: Character Skill: Melee parry: energy shield, melee weapons: energy shield, thrown weapons: energy shield Cost: Not available for sale Shield Strength: 6D Damage: STR+2 (if used as a melee weapon), STR+1D stun damage (if thrown) Game Notes: This personal energy shield is held and wielded much like a normal shield. The user makes a melee parry skill roll to deflect incoming attacks, be they from melee weapons or blasters. Success indicates that the shield takes the damage. The shield has a Strength of 6D. If the damage roll is greater than the shield’s Strength roll, excess damage affects the shield bearer. Every time the shield is compromised, the protection value is reduced by 1D. When thrown, the energy surrounding the shield acts like a stun agent. Genos' Scout Cloak Type: Personal energy shield Scale: Character Game Notes: Reacts to wearer and can change colors. Adds +1D to sneak and a +2D to sneak and hide at ranges of more than 35 meters. Adds +1D to any survival or stamina rolls in harsh environmental conditions. +2 to resist attacks. Medical Devices Healing Equipment Medpac The standard medpac flavor text Type: Standard medpacSkill: First aidCost: 100Availability: 1Note: Heals one wound level on a successful first aid roll, being expended after that. Source: Rulebook (pages 226-227), Heir to the EmpireSourcebook (page 109) Miscellaneous Equipment Personal Equipment Pheromone cologne Model: '''Zeltron pheromone cologne'' Type:' Mind-affecting drug Cost: 5,000 (has 20 uses) Availability: 3 Notes: Adds +2D to Persuasion (or related Seduction, Flirt, etc. skills). The mind-influencing effect lasts for 1D hours, and a successful Difficult willpower roll negates the effect. If the source of the infatuation are not of the same species, apply a -2D penalty to the Persuasion roll. If both are human or near-human, but of different sub-species, apply a -2 penalty to the roll instead. An infatuated creature suffers a -2D penalty to Perception-based rolls regarding the source of infatuation. If this source threatens the infatuated creature in any way, the victim gets another willpower roll to negate the cologne’s effect. '' Skifter '''Model: '''Skifter' ''Type:' Cheating card Cost: 50-10,000 (varies on quality) Availability: 1, X Notes: Character can roll an opposing Hide roll to other characters' Perception rolls to sneak the card into sabacc game. The player can change the value of one of the dice in the game. '' Rewards and Treasure Krayt Dragon Pearl Closer to avian behavior than other lizards, the Krayt Dragon swallows stones to aid in digestion. Occasionally, these stones, which never get regurgitated, are semi-precious or precious in nature. Over time, some of these rare minerals get refined into perfect spheres; though more often than not, they are ground into powder and excreted with the rest of the lizard's waste. Stones that withstand the constant grinding actions in the Krayt Dragon's gizzard become one of the more rare objects in the galaxy, a Krayt Dragon pearl. These stones, ranging in size from a few millimeters to up to five centimeters, are invariably polished to a lustrous state, and depending on the type of stone that was ingested, are often found in hued in shades of white, black, blue or green. Rumors of larger sizes and other colors exist, but positive evidence of either has yet to be produced. Due to the fact that the pearls can only be extracted from a dead Krayt Dragon, these gems are considered by many peoples to be a mark of bravery and courage since fighting a Krayt Dragon to the death and removing the pearls from its gizzard is a daunting task for anyone. Some sources claim that the Sand People favor those that hold pearl trophies, but this has not been sufficiently proven. Often, a single pearl can fetch hundreds of thousands of credits on the market. '''Speaker of Ibis Amulets' Type: Golden amulet Scale: Character Game Notes: Highest honor that can be bestowed on Ibis and grants owner the recognition of speaking on behalf of the Speaker of Ibis and for Ibis itself. '' '''Speaker's Guard Belt' Type: Ibis Speaker Guard Belt Scale: Character Game Notes: Grants owner +1D to hide rolls for items stored on belt. Horn of Ibis Type: Legendary horn of Ibis Scale: Character Game Notes: Appearing in Khepri heroic folk tales, the Horn of Ibis was used by an arrogant trickster character named Nestura who could, among other things, fly, lift rocks over her head, and summon the animals of Ibis to fight alongside her. '' '''Ceremonial Speaker Tiara' Type: Ibis Speaker Tiara Scale: Character Game Notes: Grants wearer +1D to resist Persuade and Intimidate checks. Guardian of Ibis Shield Model: Guardian of Ibis Shield Type: Personal energy shield Scale: Character Skill: Melee parry: energy shield (to deflect melee weapons or blaster bolts), melee weapons: energy shield (to hit enemies with shield while holding it), thrown weapons: energy shield (when throwing shield) Cost: Not available for sale Shield Strength: 6D Damage: STR+2 (if used as a melee weapon), STR+1D stun damage (if thrown) Game Notes: This personal energy shield is held and wielded much like a normal shield. The user makes a melee parry skill roll to deflect incoming attacks, be they from melee weapons or blasters. Success indicates that the shield takes the damage. The shield has a Strength of 6D. If the damage roll is greater than the shield’s Strength roll, excess damage affects the shield bearer. Every time the shield is compromised, the protection value is reduced by 1D. When thrown, the energy surrounding the shield acts like a stun agent. Provides 1/4 cover against grenades. Speaker's Eye Cloak Type: Ibis Speaker Guard cloak Scale: Character Game Notes: The cloak reacts to the wearer and can change colors to blend in. Grants wearer a Adds +1D to sneak and a +2D to sneak and hide at ranges of more than 35 meters. Adds +1D to any survival or stamina rolls in harsh environmental conditions. +2 to resist attacks.